The Reunion
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Theres a person in Paiges life...someone that her sisters never knew about and hes been in the underworld for years but Phoebe doesnt kno if they should trust him. Her only sister that trusts him like she does died. finally given a title! xD
1. Chapter 1

AN This takes a place a little bit after "Chris-Crossed" and you guys/girls are probably gonna flame me for bringing in a certain character but I love this idea and I like to add myself into my stories and I couldn't think of how else I could. Plus this was always an interesting concept to me. 

Paige sat on her bed watching an old video she had found in her stuff. It was about someone she hadn't told her sisters about and wasnt sure how they'd take it. He was shooting basketball and she would watch and occasionally take a few shots. He mostly got in every shot but sometimes he missed and that was the only time Paige got the ball. She soon found she was crying. Chris suddenly orbed in.  
"Paige we..." He looked at the screen then back at Paige, who was wiping away her tears. "You ok"  
"Yeah. I- I'm fine." She lied.  
"Paige, don't worry. I know all about AJ and I won't say anything to your sisters." Chris said.  
Paige's mouth dropped. "How'd you now about him"  
"Well in the future┘ let's just say he's very popular and I'm kinda close to him." Chris said.  
"How can that happen if he's dead?" Paige asked.  
"Please don't continue with that., future consequences. I'm sorry for orbing in and all but Piper said to tell u that Richard called." Chris sighed.  
"Ok. Be there in a second. Chris, promise me you won't tell my sisters. I'm trying to figure out when I'm gonna tell them"  
"I promise." Chris said.  
"Do you have something on your mind?" Paige asked.  
"No. You do." Chris said, orbing out.  
Paige continued watching the tape for a little while longer then called Richard back.

IN THE FUTURE

Wyatt turned his head sharply to his demon henchmen. "Find him and bring him to me ALIVE! I want to deal with him myself"  
They bowed and flamed away.  
"How dare he betray me!" Wyatt slammed his fists together. "He probably sent her back to the past"  
"Master, if I may?" A darklighter said.  
"Speak." Wyatt sighed, crossing his arms.  
"He's a whitelighter, right"  
"No he's a demon. Of course he's a whitelighter"  
"Well why don't I go after him for you?" The darklighter said, summoning his crossbow.  
"Fine go, but you better not fail me." Wyatt said.  
The darklighter bowed, nodded, and orbed away. Wyatt turned his neck until it made a sickening crack. "Much better."

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Chris were all in the attic. Piper was flipping through the book, Phoebe and Chris were pacing, and Paige was scrying.  
"I can't find anything." Piper said.  
"Can't find him." Paige said, sighing.  
"Where the hell could he be?" Chris asked.  
"Maybe he's up there? I mean Leo is an Elder after all." Phoebe said.  
"Maybe"  
A portal suddenly opened and a familiar woman came flying through and landed hard on the floor. The sisters and Chris stared at her.  
"Bianca?" Chris asked, shocked.  
Bianca slowly sat up. "Yes baby"  
"I thought you were..." Chris trailed off.  
"No. AJ...a friend saved me." Bianca said.  
Paige looked at her suspiciously. "Did you say AJ"  
Bianca shook her head, "I'm a little distracted. Chris, I need to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and they orbed out. The sisters eyed each other.  
"She said AJ right?" Paige asked.  
"That's what I heard." Piper said.  
"I wonder how she's alive." Phoebe said.  
"The better question is can we trust her?" Paige said.

Chris and Bianca orbed to "their spot". Chris hugged her and she hugged him back.  
"I thought I lost you." Chris whispered.  
"You were close to losing me." Bianca pulled away from him. "AJ came and healed me. He hide me away until a darklighter found us. Wyatt probably sent him"  
"So, where is he? Where's AJ?" Chris asked.  
"He was shot by the darklighter's arrow. He's probably being taken to Wyatt now"  
"How could you leave him there?!" Chris asked, a little mad.  
"Chris I didn't have a choice! He threw me through the portal. He told me to help you. He also said to find him here. You know he can handle himself"  
"Why do we need to find him here?" Chris asked.  
"I'm not sure. He didn't say why"  
"I'm just really glad you're safe." Chris said, hugging her and kissing her forehead.  
"How's it going here?" Bianca asked, sitting on the white bench.  
"The sister's know that Wyatt turns evil. They dont know that I'm related to them yet though." Chris sat beside her. "But back to AJ. Where would he be here"  
"Where he has been since the car crash: the Underworld"  
"So, do we need to scry for him"  
"Yes, he gave me his glove." She showed him the blue glove. "We can use it"  
Chris chuckled. "He never wore matching color gloves. Always different ones"  
"Yeah. He kept the red one and I think I saw him put on his silver one." She laughed a little.  
"Bianca, I have to tell Paige." Chris said.  
"No, you can't." Bianca protested.  
"I have to. I orbed in on her watching a tape of him today. I have to tell her the truth"  
Bianca sighed. "Allright"  
"Let's get back to the manor." Chris said, holding her hand and orbing out.

The sisters were still scrying for Leo when the couple orbed back in.  
"Paige, can we talk to you? In private." Chris said.  
"Sure." Paige said, getting up from the map. They walked down to the living room.  
"What's up"  
"You may want to sit down." Bianca said.  
"I'm fine standing." Paige said, crossing her arms.  
"Ok then. You remember earlier when I said I'm close to AJ?" Chris said.  
"Yeah"  
"Well I'm close to him because he's not dead." Chris said.  
Paige stumbled back. "No, he's dead. He was in the crash that killed my step-parents"  
"No, he orbed out, like you did." Bianca said.  
"No! He's dead!" Paige said, starting to tear up.  
"Paige, please, trust me. He's not dead. We're going to scry for him"  
"You're not going to find him." Paige said.  
"I think you should tell you're sisters about him now." Chris said.  
Paige looked at him. She nodded. "Send them down here."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper and Phoebe walked down the stairs too see their little sister on the couch crying. They rushed over to her.  
"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asked.  
"I really need to tell you guys something and I know you're not gonna take it very well"  
"Try us." Phoebe said.  
"You might wanna sit down." Paige said, wiping away her tears.  
Her sisters sat on opposite sides of her.  
"So, tell us." Phoebe said.  
"You remember the car crash that killed my step-parents right?"  
Her sisters nodded.  
"Well, it killed one more person that I never told you about"  
"Who?" Piper asked, concerned.  
"Phineus Alan Jax Matthews." Paige sighed.  
"Who's that?" Phoebe asked.  
"My brother." Paige said softly.  
"Excuse me, but I think I need to clean my ears because I think you just said your brother." Phoebe said.  
"No, you heard right Pheebs. He's my brother"  
"No. We didn't have a brother." Piper said.  
"We didn't know about Paige. So, it could be possible and besides, why would she lie about something like this?" Phoebe asked. 

IN THE ATTIC

Bianca swung the crystal around and around over the map. "Come on. Come on"  
It finally dropped. "Found him." She smiled.  
"Where's he at?" Chris asked.  
"The Golden Gate bridge"  
"Should we bring the sisters?" Chris asked.  
"I think so." Chris grabbed her hand and orbed to the living room where Piper and Phoebe were sort of arguing.  
"Well why didn't Mom say anything about him?" Piper asked.  
"Why didn't she say anything about Paige?" Phoebe shot back.  
"Ladies, ladies! Please stop." Chris said. "Paige, we found him"  
"No you didn't." Paige said.  
"Yes we did. Just come with us. You two too." Bianca said.  
"He'll be wearing his TCB necklace and ring. Like he always does." Chris said.  
This got Paige's attention. "He always did like Elvis"  
"What the hell is TCB supposed to mean?!" Piper asked, holding Chris' free hand.  
"Taking Care of Business." Chris said.  
"Why does he wear that?" Phoebe asked, taking Paige's hand.  
"Because that's what he always did." Paige said, holding Bianca's hand as they orbed off.

On top of the Golden Gate Bridge was a man sitting on the edge. The five of them looked at him. He had blonde hair with blue streaks, a black shirt on, and pants on.  
"AJ?" Chris asked.  
He jumped in shock and almost fell of the bridge. He jumped up and stared at them. "Who are you"  
"AJ? Is that you?" Paige asked.  
"Depends on who you are." he said, fire appearing in his hand.  
"He's pryokinetic?" Piper asked.  
"And cryokinetic, telekinetic, and has all the powers of a whitelighter." Bianca said.  
"Wow"  
The group noticed on his hand was a ring and a necklace was around his neck. It went to his chest. He also had on a red glove on one hand and a blue one on the other.  
"If you really are AJ then I'm your sister." Paige said.  
He tilted his head to the side. "Paige?" She nodded and took a step forward. "Wait! How do I know it's really you?" He said, raising his fire hand.  
Paige answered with tears in her eyes, "You bought the necklace at a store on our trip to the Mountains for seventy dollars and I bought you the ring for Christmas"  
The fire in his hand went out and he lowered his arm. "It is you." He said softly.  
She walked to him and hugged him and rest her head on his chest. He hugged her back and rested his head on hers.  
"I'm so sorry." Paige whispered.  
"Hey. I know you didn't mean it. I know you didn't." AJ said.  
"Awww." Piper and Phoebe said.  
"I guess she was telling the truth." Piper said.  
"Why would she lie about that?" Phoebe said. "Paige, are you gonna introduce us?" Paige looked at them. "Oh right, sorry. AJ these are our sisters"  
"Phoebe and Piper. I didn't recognize you. You both changed." AJ smiled.  
"Wait┘ what do you mean you didn't recognize us?" Piper demanded.  
"Oops. I'll explain but I need my proof. Follow me back to the manor." He said orbing off.  
Paige shrugged and walked to her sisters, taking their hands and orbing away.  
In the attic AJ was setting up candles in a circle.  
"What are you doing?" Piper asked.  
"Calling an old friend, who you miss." AJ smiled. "You know, you were lucky you found me on the bridge"  
"Why's that?" Paige asked.  
"Because that's not were I am mostly. I just like the view"  
"So where are you mostly"  
"The Underworld. Where I've been since the wreck. Quiet for a second please"  
The room was silent.  
"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." AJ recited.  
"Wow. He didn't even need the book." Phoebe said.  
In a swirl of lights a very familiar person appeared. "Piper? Phoebe?" Prue turned solid and hugged them. "Did you summon me?" They shook their heads, still shocked.  
"No. I did." AJ said.  
"AJ!" She ran to him and hugged him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but why did you summon me"  
"You never told them I was your personal whitelighter did you?" AJ asked.  
"No." Prue shook her head.  
"Personal whitelighter?" Piper and Phoebe asked.  
"Wait┘ Prue this is my younger sister Paige"  
"Younger? Wait exactly how old are you"  
"I'm in the dead middle. Born after Piper, but before Phoebe." AJ said.  
"It's nice to finally meet u Paige." Prue said, extending her hand.  
"Same here." Paige said shaking her hand.  
Chris and Bianca sat on the couch and just watched the reunion.  
"Where's Billie?" Bianca whispered.  
"Not sure yet." Chris said.  
"No, I never told them." Prue said.  
"Told us what"  
"Well, the Elders didn't really trust Leo as our whitelighter and they just happened to sense AJ nearby. They brought him there and he was assigned as my whitelighter"  
"Ok then. Why didn't you heal her the day Shax attacked and killed her? She's your sister." Piper said.  
"I didn't know about it. And she couldn't or wouldn't call for me." AJ said.  
"I'd love to stay guys but their calling me back up." Prue hugged everyone. "Summon me back soon." She disappeared in a swirl of white lights.  
Paige put her arm around him, but pulled her arm back yelping. "What the hell"  
"Oh sorry, my knife isn't put up all the way." AJ said, fixing something on his side. A picture fell out of his pocket. Paige picked it up. It was a picture of him and a blonde girl. "Who's this"  
"Billie Jenkins"  
"Found her." Chris said to Bianca, who rolled her eyes.  
"Oh. Is she your girlfriend?" Piper asked, looking over Paige's shoulder at the picture.  
"We were dating for a few years." AJ sighed.  
"What happened?" Paige asked.  
"I'll tell you about that later." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.  
"Wait. Who are you two?" AJ asked, looking over at Chris and Bianca.  
"Chris. This is my fiancИ┘ ex-fiancИ? Bianca." Chris said, obviously confused.  
"I'm still your fiancИ, if you still want me." Bianca said.  
Chris kissed her.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes." Bianca smiled and kissed him back.

IN THE FUTURE

Wyatt smiled evilly as his blue hair streaked opponent was dragged to him, despite his constant attempts to break free.  
"Hello Uncle." Wyatt said. "Have you been enjoying your life"  
AJ growled. "You can't ever do your own duties. You have your followers do it for you. Which just proves you're not as strong as people think"  
"Oh, you know as well as I do that I am stronger than people think." Wyatt said. He took a crossbow from a nearby darklighter and aimed it at his Uncle. "Say hello to mother and father for me." "I'll see you in hell!" AJ snarled.  
"You're forgetting...I rule it!" Wyatt said, firing the crossbow.  
The arrow went straight into AJ's heart. AJ spit some blood on Wyatt then he went limp.  
Wyatt laughed evilly.

IN THE PRESENT

AJ rocked back a little bit. "Whoa"  
"What?" Paige asked.  
"It just felt like I got shot in the heart with an arrow for a second there." AJ said.  
Chris and Bianca looked at each other and sighed and hung their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

The Charmed Ones and their new found brother sat in the living room. Piper and Phoebe questioning him.  
"So, why were you in the Underworld?" Piper asked. "It was the first time I orbed and I didn't know how I did it or how I got there." AJ said.  
"Why didn't they kill you? I mean your half-whitelighter so darklighters would've tried to kill you." Phoebe said.  
"Source told them not to. Don't know why though"  
"He was trying to turn you evil." Chris said.  
"How do you know that?" AJ asked.  
"He's from the future." Paige said.  
"Huh"  
"Don't ask. You'll get a headache." Phoebe said.  
"So, how'd you survive down there"  
"I fought"  
"He fought a lot. Which is why he's good at it." Chris said.  
"How do you know all this about me"  
"Because I kinda get close to you in the future." Chris answered, calmly.  
"So, are you gonna tell me about Billie?" Paige asked.  
"Paige, I'm not sure..." AJ started.  
"Please, for me." Paige asked, giving him a look he hadn't seen in years.  
"Alright. Alright." AJ sighed. "She's a witch with the power of telekinesis. I was her whitelighter. No, I'm still her whitelighter she just hasn't called for me. I doubt she will"  
"Piper, you're not the only one to date your whitelighter." Phoebe laughed.  
"So, what happened? I mean between you two." Piper said, ignoring Phoebe.  
"We had a huge argument. I eventually orbed out"  
"What was it about?" Paige asked.  
"Her sister. That's a long story." He gripped his head. "Owww"  
"What?" Chris asked.  
"She's calling. And really loud. Sounds important"  
"You think you'll need help?" Paige asked.  
"Maybe a little. Paige, you wanna help"  
"Sure"  
AJ grabbed her hand and orbed out. They orbed into Billie's dorm room. She was fighting back demons.  
"Hey!" AJ threw a fireball and vanquished one.  
"Billie!" Paige called and Billie orbed beside her.  
"Who are you?" Billie asked.  
"Fight now. Pleasantries later." AJ said, making a fireball and iceball. He threw them and vanquished two more demons. Billie sent one into the wall. The remaining demons flamed out.  
"Why were they attacking you?" Paige asked.  
"They're attracted to scrying and that's what I was doing." Billie answered.  
"You were looking for her again weren't you?" AJ asked.  
Billie nodded. "Well you're not being much help"

"I'm sorry, Billie. But I've never meet her before so I wouldn't know if I've found her or not."

"Well couldn't you try?" Billie asked.  
"I did remember. We ended up in Japan and I got pelted by apples"  
"Well, couldn't you try again"  
"Billie, I know how much you wanna find her, but you have to be patient"  
"Um.. I feel like a third wheel here." Paige said.  
"Oh, sorry. Billie this is my sister Paige." AJ said.  
"You found her? Nice too finally meet you." Billie said.  
"No, actually she found me." AJ said.  
"Oh." Billie said, hanging her head.  
"Hey, you'll find her one day." AJ said, gently pushing her chin up.  
"Why did you break up with me?" Billie asked.  
"I didn't. You broke up with me"  
"Well, why did I?"  
"Not sure"  
"Do you think I can have you back?" Billie asked, hopingly.  
AJ gave her a peck on the lips. "I think so"  
Paige, who was watching the whole scene, smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone"  
They looked at her and smiled. "Actually, I was about to ask if I could meet your other sisters?" Billie asked.  
AJ nodded. "Sure"  
"Meet you there." Paige said, orbing out.  
Billie grabbed AJ's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Ready when you are"  
He smiled and orbed out.

Phoebe, Chris, and Bianca were sitting around in the living room, while Piper sat in the floor playing with Wyatt. Paige orbed in.  
"That was fairly quick." Chris said.  
"Yeah. Mostly just lower level demons┘. at least I think they were." Paige said.  
AJ and Billie orbed in a few seconds later.  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's Billie." Phoebe said.  
"This is Billie." AJ nodded. "Over there is Chris and Bianca, no relation to them, Phoebe, Piper, and┘" He stopped when he saw Wyatt. "Um... I don't know this little guy"  
Piper stood up and picked Wyatt up. "This is my son, Wyatt. Wyatt, this is your uncle." Wyatt smiled a little. "You want to hold him"  
"Oh no. That's ok. I'm not good with kids. Are you sure it's safe for him here? I mean with the demon attacks and all"  
"Yeah. He'll be ok." Piper said.  
Chris and Bianca looked at each other.  
"He's not gonna be ok." Chris said.  
"No, he will. Because we're gonna save him." Bianca said.  
"You're right. Hey, didn't AJ and Billie get married somewhere close to here"  
"Yeah. I think he asks pretty soon. Not sure though."

AN If your are reviewing I thank you bows. Now words to the only reviewers haha.  
missypaige06 & BlackBeautiJ: don't think I'm gonna quit this one. I work on this most of the time.  
Mallratrebel: thanx for the title but im not really sure it fits the story

R&R more people


	4. Chapter 4

AJ grabbed his head. "Ow. Damn. Why do these charges always call so loudly. I'll be back." He orbed out.  
"Paige, I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure I trust him just yet." Phoebe said.  
"What?" Paige said.  
"Well, we met him a few hours ago. A few hours doesn't make trust"  
"He seems like a nice guy, Phoebe." Piper said.  
"He's trustworthy. Just give him time." Chris said.  
AJ orbed back in.  
"That was fast." Phoebe said.  
"False alarm." AJ said, crossing his arms. "Oh damn. I forgot something." He orbed out again.  
"Does he always do that?" Piper asked.  
"Not unless he has a busy day." Billie said. "But that happens like once a month"  
"He used to be laid back." Paige said.  
Billie shrugged. "Maybe he changed during the time in the Underworld or something"  
He orbed back in, with a sword case on his back. "I get the feeling someone's talkin about me"  
"What's up with the sword?" Phoebe asked. "You going back to the days of the samurai"  
"No, actually, I'm not. This is actually the sword of my first demon vanquish┘ I never knew his name either. Well his sword, I vanquished him, I take sword." AJ said, laughing a little.  
"Yeah. I remember that you and Wyatt would practice. Except Wyatt would use Excalibur." Chris said.  
"Ok. All this stuff you know about me that hasn't happened yet is a little freaky"  
"You get used to it." Piper said.  
AJ sat next to Billie and she held his hand. 

THE FUTURE

Wyatt threw an energyball and killed a random demon.  
"I don't care how much work you have to do just do it!" He roared.  
The demons started rushing around.  
"I will bring him back. He's the only one that can do the job right"  
"Who is that?" A demon asked.  
Wyatt threw an energyball at him and killed him.  
"You'll find out when he's brought back." Wyatt growled.  
"We've brought him back." A darklighter said.  
A man walked towards Wyatt.  
"You will help me by bringing my brother back from the past." Wyatt said.  
"And what do I get in return?" The man asked.  
"I'll decide that while you're gone. But it will be worth your time"  
The man considered this. "Allright fine"  
Wyatt created the portal and the man walked through it.

THE PRESENT

"So, Billie, your in college?" Piper asked.  
Billie nodded. "Doubt I'll be there for long though"  
"Why's that?" Paige asked.  
"Cause the teachers are all failing me." Billie said.  
"I told you to study harder." AJ said.  
"I can't study when a demons attacking." Billie protested.  
"She has a point." Phoebe said.  
"Well, well, well. We have the whole family now." A familiar voice said.  
"Cole?" Phoebe, Paige, and Piper said in unison.  
AJ jumped up and pulled out his sword. "Belthazor!"

AN Short I kno but I wanted a cliffhanger. K im kinda happy with the reviews but I think I can get more...somehow. Keep R&R people


	5. Chapter 5

"I see u missed me, my apprentice." Cole said.  
Everyone turned to AJ, staring in shock. He lowered his sword. "Damn. You never could get that straight could you? I never wanted to be your apprentice"  
"Well you were. And I'm the reason you can throw fireballs"  
"All because I'm pyrokinetic." AJ said, raising his sword, with one hand.  
Cole looked at Phoebe. "Hey baby, you miss me"  
"In your dreams." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, you know you missed me." Cole said.  
"What the hell do you want?" Paige asked.  
"No, better question: How the hell are you here?" Phoebe asked.  
"Don't ask me. Ask your son. The future one. You know the one that rules the world"  
"He brought you out of limbo didn▓t he?" Chris said.  
"Yes, he did. To bring Chris back." Cole said, stepping forward.  
"Hey, watch what you do. I can cut your head off in two seconds flat." AJ warned.  
"You won't hurt me." Cole said. "You can't hurt me"  
"Wanna bet." AJ said, swinging.  
Piper ducked. The sword cut off Cole's arm. AJ smirked, but not for long. Cole's arm started to grow back. Cole grins and starts to swing.  
"Damn." AJ said, just as Cole hit him with a low powered energyball. He flew back into the wall.  
Piper tried blowing him up. Cole barely moved. He threw a fireball at her. She ducked. Chris grabbed Wyatt and orbed out. Bianca threw her knife and hit Cole in his chest. Realizing he need a strategy Cole shimmered out, the knife dropped to the floor.  
"Ouch." AJ said, rubbing his head. He put his sword in the case.  
"AJ!" Paige said.  
"Yes"  
"You have some major explaining to do." Piper said.  
"I know. But one quick question. You vanquished him when he was an Avatar right"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, he still has that power"  
"Let's hope he doesn▓t know that." Phoebe said.  
"Explain." Paige said.  
"If he knows then-" Phoebe started.  
"Not you." Paige said. "Why did he call you his apprentice?  
"Ok, that was really not my idea. It was the damn Triad. They assigned him to watch me and be my teacher. They were obviously tryin to turn me." AJ said, sittin beside Billie.  
"Why didn▓t you tell me?" Billie asked.  
"Well I didn▓t think it was important. And I never thought he would come back. How the hell did he get out of limbo? I'm gonna go get the cavalry." AJ said, orbing out.  
"Who the hell is the cavalry?!" Piper exclaimed.  
Paige, Bianca, Phoebe and Billie shrugged.

AJ orbed in and looked at the Elders. Prue walked over to him.  
"AJ, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." AJ countered.  
"I asked you first." Prue said.  
"I came to ask the Elders if we could have you back for a couple of hours"  
"Why"  
"If I tell you you'll worry." AJ said. "Now, why are you here"  
"The Elders wanted to see me." Prue said.  
"What for?" AJ asked.  
Prue shrugged, "I don▓t know. They're having a meeting and then they're coming out here"  
"Well I need to hurry." AJ said, walking up to a group of 3 Elders: Odin, Sandra, and Jones.  
"Can we help you, young whitelighter?" Odin asked.  
"Yeah you can. Look me and my sisters need Prue to help us vanquish a demon and I was hoping you guys could let her"  
"No." Sandra said.  
"Why the hell not?" AJ exclaimed.  
"Because we have a proposition for her." Jones said.  
"What kind of proposition?" AJ asked.  
"We won't tell you. But if she does agree to it then she will be able to help you." Odin said.  
AJ orbed out.

He orbed back in the attic where everyone was at. "Damn Elders." AJ cursed.  
"What happened with the Elders?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing important. They just really can't help anyone. Where's Wyatt"  
"Chris and Billie's taking him to Victor's." Bianca said.  
"Oh. So, what's going on here?" AJ asked.  
"We're making a vanquishing potion." Phoebe said, tossing some ingredients in the pot.  
"But he still has the powers of an Avatar." AJ pointed out.  
"We're hoping that this power stripping potion will work." Piper said.  
"But he's too powerful for that"  
"We're hoping it'll work." Piper said.  
"I'm not real sure"  
"We're trying it"  
"Ok ok"  
There was a jingle from the Elders. AJ looked up. "What? What'd ya want"  
Another jingle. "Yeesh. I'll be back. Damn Elders." He orbed out and orbed back in in front of some Elders.  
"What do you want now?" He asked.  
"We want you to show a new Whitelighter the ropes." Kevin said.  
"Who is it?" AJ asked, crossing his arms.  
"She will come to you when she learns how to orb." Sandra said.  
"Ok. I'll do it." AJ said, giving in.  
"She'll be there in a few hours." Kevin said.  
"Yeah." AJ said, orbing out. 


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE FUTURE

Wyatt paced around. "He should be back by now! DARKLIGHTERS! Go! Help him out!"

THE PRESENT

Chris and Billie orbed back in to find everyone waiting for them.  
"Ok, so what's the plan?" Chris asked.  
"Wait for him to come back and use this power stripping potion on him and hopefully it'll strip his powers." Piper said.  
"You don't have to wait long." Cole said, walking into the room. Piper threw the potion while Cole threw a fireball and destroyed the potion, then threw a fireball at Piper. She tried freezing it but it didn▓t work and she fell back.  
"Piper!" Phoebe cried.  
Cole threw continuous fireballs making the sisters hid behind the couch. AJ kept knocking away the fireballs with his sword. He missed and it hit his shoulder. Cole threw a stronger fireball at him. An off whitelighter fell orbed in and fell on him, saving him from getting hit.  
"Ah"  
Cole shimmered out.  
"Ow. Who the f- - Prue"  
"Hey mister I just saved your life, you better be nice to me." Prue said, standing up.  
"Prue?" Phoebe asked, walking out from behind the couch and dragging Paige with her.  
"AJ, come over here, I can't heal." Chris said, from beside Piper.  
AJ walked over to Piper and started healing her. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Prue, but what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.  
"Better question: How are you orbing?" AJ asked, as Piper started to move.  
"Remember how the Elders asked you to teach a new Whitelighter? Well your looking at her." Prue said, smiling.  
"The Elders asked you to teach a Whitelighter?" Paige asked.  
Black orbs appeared and three darklighters stood in the middle of the room. They all fired. Piper blew one up, Bianca stabbed one in the back, and the other orbed out.  
"Everyone ok?" Bianca asked.  
"Whoa!" Prue said, pulling the arrow through her shirt. "That was to close"  
"Not really." AJ groaned, pulling out the arrow from his side.  
"Leo"  
Billie knelt down beside him. "It's not deep. You'll be ok"  
"It's not from the arrow it's the poison. It only kills Whitelighters"  
"But your just half Whitelighter"  
"Leo"  
"You've been calling him all day and he hasn't came yet." AJ said.  
"I know that. LEO"  
Leo orbed in. "What's wrong"  
"Heal now, ask later"  
"Who's he?" Leo asked.  
"I said ask later!" Piper said.  
"Ok. Ok." Leo said, healing him. "Now who is he"  
"Leo, meet your brother in law." Paige said.  
"Ex brother in law actually." Phoebe said.  
"Brother?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. He's my- - our brother." Paige said.  
"Thanks." AJ said, getting up.  
"And this is"  
"That▓s his girlfriend, Billie"  
"Yeah, it's a really long story." Chris said.  
"Ok, well I have some stuff to do. You two come with me." AJ said, putting his arms around Prue and Billie.  
"Where we going?" Prue asked.  
"You'll see." AJ said, orbing them out.  
The phone rang and Paige picked it up. "Hello"  
"So, do you trust him?" Leo asked.  
"Well Prue and Paige both trust him." Piper said.  
"I don't really trust him." Phoebe said. "It's not because I don't believe them it's just that he's been in the Underworld for years"  
"Guys, we got problems!" Paige said, hanging up the phone.  
"What kind of problems?" Leo said.  
"Glen's back and he's coming over and I couldn't convince him otherwise"  
"When's he coming?" Phoebe asked.  
"In an hour"  
"Can you sense anything from him?" Leo asked.  
"From Glen?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, AJ"  
"Oh┘ no I didn't try"  
"Well try next time and you might find your answer"  
"Why is he coming over?" Chris asked.  
"AJ?" Paige guessed.  
"No, Glen"  
"Oh. He said he really wanted to talk to me." Paige said, shrugging.  
"Oh"  
"What do we do now?" Bianca asked.  
"We go to the book and try to figure out how to vanquish his sorry ass." Phoebe said.  
"Again." Paige added.  
"I'll go check with the other Elders." Leo said, orbing out.

Cole shimmered into a room and looked around. A black haired woman sat in a chair. She turned and glared at him.  
"Who are you"  
"Cole. And I've come to help you get revenge on your future self, Enchantress"  
"I don't have my powers anymore." Enchantress said.  
Cole waved his arm in her direction. "Now you have them back. And now you will help me get revenge and get your own revenge at the same time. I just have to make one more stop." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, we have the vanquishing potion." Chris said, holding it up.  
"Again." Piper added.  
Cole shimmered in with the Enchantress and┘ "AJ?" Paige asked.  
"Not AJ. His past life." Cole said.  
"Evil past life." He put in.  
Chris threw the potion and it hit Cole in the chest. He burst into flames after a few minutes it went out.  
"That the best you got"  
Enchantress raised her hands and wind came from nowhere. Bianca and Chris flew back into the wall.  
AJ, Billie, and Prue orbed back in.  
"Who the- -" AJ started.  
Enchantress did the same and slung them into the wall too. Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered out followed by the past lives.  
"Phoebe." Piper cried.  
AJ slowly got up but fell back down. Prue and Billie got up rubbing their heads.  
"Ow. Who was that guy that looked like AJ?" Billie asked.  
"I don't know but I'm looking in the Book." Paige said, walking to the book.  
"We need to get Phoebe back." Piper said.  
Billie knelt down beside AJ. "Baby, you ok"  
"Yeah, just a headache. I'll stay down here for a little bit"  
"Ok." Billie said, standing up.  
"Ah-ha I found him." Paige said.  
"What's it say"  
"Achilles: A male witch who came into his powers later than most witches. He mostly uses weapons to defeat his enemies such as swords, shruiken and axes. He has the power of invisibility, telepathy, and he also has a claw that comes out of his right hand"  
"Whoa. He's gonna be pretty hard to vanquish." Prue said.  
"No, we can't vanquish him." Paige said.  
"Why not?" Prue asked.  
"If we vanquish him we could possible vanquish AJ." Piper said.  
"That's offending. I'm no demon." AJ said.  
"So, what do we do then?" Chris asked.  
"We bind Achilles powers along with the Enchantress." Paige said.  
"I'll work on the potion." Piper said.  
Leo orbed back in. "The Elders think that Cole might be trying to kill you"  
"Yeah. We figured that." Prue said.  
"We'll be right back." Chris said, grabbing Bianca and orbing out. They orbed back in the living room.  
"What's wrong"  
"I hear someone calling me. Two someone's"  
"Who"  
"You know who"  
"No, you can't be hearing them. They're dead remember. Wyatt killed them"  
"I know. But I keep hearing them calling for me but when I orb to where they are┘ they aren't there"  
"Maybe it's just because you really want them to be calling you." Bianca said.  
"Yeah, maybe"  
The triquetra appeared on the wall and Chris groaned. "Oh no."

"Found her. She's at Cole's old place." Paige said.  
"Great. Let's go and vanquish his sorry ass"  
"You guys go ahead. Someone's calling me." AJ said, orbing out.  
"Ok, sis let's go." Piper said, taking Paige's hand.  
"Hey! What about me?" Prue said.  
"And me." Billie added.  
"You guys stay here"  
"Yeah, you're not real good at orbing Prue." Paige said, orbing out with Piper.  
"I hate you guys!" Prue said.

Paige and Piper orbed back in Cole's house. They were waiting.  
"Where's our sister?" Piper asked.  
"Oh. She escaped." Cole said.  
"When?" Paige asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago." Cole said, making a fireball behind his back.  
Piper threw the vanquishing potion and it landed at his feet. He burst into flames and blew up. Paige threw a binding potion and hit the Enchantress with it. Achilles went invisible.  
"That was easy." Piper said.  
"Yeah. Too easy." Paige agreed.  
"Achilles will be back." Piper said, before they orbed out.  
Phoebe was waiting in the attic. "What took you two so long"  
"Phoebe, how'd you escape"  
"I didn't. He let me go"  
"What? Why"  
"I don't know. He wouldn't say"  
"I doubt he's actually dead"  
"Yeah. He'll be back." 


	8. Chapter 8

AJ orbed into the living room in the manor. Chris and Bianca were standing there. A man was holding two girls by their arms roughly.  
"Someone call for me?" AJ asked.  
"Yeah. I did." Chris said.  
"Why"  
Bianca pulled him over to them. "We need help trying to defeat Wyatt"  
"You mean baby Wyatt"  
"No, the evil Wyatt. We'll explain later just help now." Bianca said.  
"Ok. Whatever." AJ said, making a fireball and iceball.  
"Chris help!" a girl said.  
"We will. I promise I won't lose you again"  
"Chris, come back with me and I won't hurt them." Wyatt said.  
"No! Don't you dare!" Chris said.  
AJ threw the iceball and Wyatt ducked. "You do that again and I'll kill them now!" The girls got worried looks on their faces. AJ put out his fireball and growled.  
"Hold on. I need to talk to Chris for a second." AJ said, pulling Chris into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came back.  
"Wyatt, if you let them go now I'll go with you"  
"Chris no!" Bianca said.  
"Trust me. I know what I'm doing"  
"You go through the portal and I'll let them go"  
"Ok." Chris said, walking forward.  
"Chris don▓t." Bianca said.  
AJ grabbed her arm, "Trust him. He knows what he's doing"  
Chris walked through the portal and Wyatt threw the girls onto the floor and followed Chris.  
Bianca and AJ helped them up.  
"How could you let him do that, AJ"  
AJ glamoured into Chris. "Because that was AJ"  
"Wow. He's good"  
"So, that was our dad that went through the portal?" A girl asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Aw. I wanted to talk to him." the other wined.  
"He doesn't know that you▓re his kids." Bianca said.  
"Ah. Well why can't we tell him"  
"Because it could mess up the future"  
AJ came flying through a portal.  
"Whoa! That was intense"  
"What happened?" Chris asked.  
"Darklighter arrows, fireballs, everything was flying everywhere. Now I gotta go cause these charges are gonna drive me crazy if I don't answer them now." AJ said, orbing out.  
"Ok you two gotta go." Chris said.  
"Back where"  
"Back to the future. Go." Chris said, pushing them towards the portal.  
'Why? I wanna see the family one more time"  
"Your not supposed to be here. Just go. You can see them when the future is changed"  
Reluctantly they went through the portal.  
"I'm going back to. To make sure that their ok." Bianca said.  
"Why can't you just stay here?" Chris asked.  
"Because you▓re the only one that's supposed to be here baby. I'll be there when you get back." Bianca said, before kissing him.  
Chris sighed and watched her leave and closed the portal after her.The sisters and Billie came down the stairs.

"Where's Bianca?" Piper asked.  
"She went back to the future." Chris said.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I got it." Paige said, walking to the door.  
"So, did you get him"  
"Yes, but we doubt it's permanent." Piper said.  
"Where is AJ? Isn't he supposed to be teaching me Whitelighter stuff." Prue said.  
"He has other charges to deal with, Prue." Phoebe said.  
Paige walked back in with Glen.  
"Guys you remember Glen don't you?" Paige said.  
"Wasn't here then. Sorry." Prue said.  
"So, Glen where's Jessica?" Phoebe asked.  
"We didn't get married." Glen said.  
"Oh. Sorry"  
"No, it's ok. I guess it wasn▓t meant to be"  
AJ orbed back in. "Ok, now Chris explain"  
"Explain what?" Paige asked.  
AJ turned around, "Well-- uh-oh. Glen, uh, I can explain"  
"Don't bother he knows. Not about the you not being dead part though.  
"You're dead." Glen said, mouth open.  
"No. I orbed out of the car before it blew." AJ said. "But I can be dead if you want"  
"Hey no! I already lost you once." Paige said, crossing her arms.  
AJ smiled. "Ok, anyway, I'm forgetting something"  
"Yeah. Me." Prue said.  
"How am I forgetting you"  
"Because your supposed to be teaching me!" Prue said.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Where's Billie?" Paige asked.  
"She went to look for her sister." AJ said, putting an arm around Prue.  
"Come on sis"  
"Come on where"  
"You'll see. I'd suggest you guys make a vanquishing potion for Cole." AJ said, orbing out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Piper put the vial on the table. "Ok. It's done. Again"  
"How many times are we gonna have to vanquish him?" Phoebe asked.  
"However many it takes for him to stay gone." Paige said, walking in the attic.  
"What you do with Glen?" Piper asked.  
"I sent him home. Told him I'd meet him later"  
"Should we call AJ?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't think so. Besides Prue isn't doing to good as a Whitelighter"  
"Yeah she can't orb." Paige agreed.  
"So, where do we find Cole"  
AJ orbed in. "I know"  
"Where?" Piper asked.  
AJ orbed out. He orbed back in a few seconds later. "Incoming"  
Cole shimmered in throwing fireballs.  
Paige picked up the vial and orbed out. She orbed back in behind Cole and threw the potion. He burst into flames and blew up.  
"Too easy." Paige said.  
"Well that's good enough for me." AJ said, orbing out.  
Chris orbed in. "Where's AJ"  
"You just missed him." Piper said.  
"Damn. Where'd he go"  
"Probably to teach Prue more." Phoebe said.  
"Ok." Chris said, orbing out.  
"It's late and I'm going to bed." Paige said.  
"Yeah. Me too." Phoebe agreed.

Chris orbed in as Prue orbed out.  
"Hey Chris." AJ said.  
"I need to talk to you." Chris said.  
"About?" "What happened earlier. Don't say anything about that thing with Wyatt to the girls"  
"Yeah. Ok"  
Chris orbed out as Prue orbed in.

The next day the manor was a little less bustling. Chris was nowhere in sight, the sisters were in their rooms, Leo had came back and was playing with Wyatt in the living room, and Billie and AJ were in the attic.  
"You've tried scrying lots of times, Billie. I don't think it's gonna work now." AJ said.  
"I don't know what else to try." Billie said.  
"Maybe you should just give it a rest for a while"  
"I can't give up"  
"I'm not saying give up. I'm just saying like take a break for a little while and focus on other things"  
"Like what"  
AJ put a hand in his pocket. "Like this." he said, pulling out a little box.  
"What's that"  
He held it out to her. "Find out for yourself"  
She took it and opened it. "Whoa." There was an engagement ring in it.  
"Too much?" AJ asked.  
"No. Why are you showing me this"  
"Isn't it obvious"  
"No"  
"Well," AJ said, walking around the table and to her, "you could say, it's my way of askin you┘"  
"Askin me what?" Billie said.  
"To marry me"  
"Seriously"  
"Seriously"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Billie said, putting the ring on.

"I have a headache." Phoebe complained, dropping into a chair in the conservatory.  
"Take something for it." Piper said, sitting down beside her.  
"I have this feeling." Paige said.  
"What kind of feeling?" Leo asked, walking in with Wyatt.  
"I don't know. Just that something is gonna happen. Well I have to go meet Glen. Bye." Paige orbed out.  
"I haven't seen Chris today." Phoebe said.  
"I'm sure he'll come back with a new demon for us to vanquish." Piper said.  
AJ orbed in. "Dang wrong room"  
"What room were you aiming for?" Leo asked.  
"The kitchen"  
"Why the kitchen? Everyone's in here. Except Paige." Piper said.  
"I'll tell you when Paige gets back." AJ said, smiling. He orbed out.  
"What the heck was that all about?" Piper asked.  
"I got something from him." Phoebe said, smiling.  
"What?" Leo asked.  
"You'll find out when he's ready to tell you." Phoebe said, getting up. She walked up to the attic.  
"Billie, I promise you'll find her. And I'll help you anyway I can." AJ said.  
"Hey you two." Phoebe said.  
"Hey Phoebe." Billie said.  
"Congratulations"  
"What for?" AJ asked.  
"You know. You're getting married. I'm an empath. I could feel your emotions, AJ"  
"Oh." AJ took a drink of his Pepsi.  
"You tell anyone?" Billie asked.  
"No. I'll let you guys tell them." Phoebe smiled. "So, what are you doing"  
"Scrying for my sister, but it's not working"  
"Well why wouldn't it"  
"Well she was kidnapped fifteen years ago. I'm thinking by a demon but I haven't been able to figure out who." Billie said.  
"I'm sure you'll find her." Phoebe said.  
"I said that too." 


	10. Chapter 10

Paige orbed in the conservatory. She looked around. "Where is everyone"  
She walked up the stairs and walked in the attic. Billie, AJ, and Phoebe were there.  
"Hey Paige." Phoebe said.  
"What are you all doing in here?" Paige asked.  
"Going through some theories." Billie said.  
"What kinda theories"  
"To find Billie's sister." AJ said.  
"Oh. Where's Piper"  
"She was downstairs." Phoebe said.  
Piper walked in. "Yes I was downstairs now I'm in the attic"  
AJ started to flip a coin. He caught it then flipped it again.  
"What's going on up here?" Piper asked.  
"Theories for finding Billie's sister." Paige said.  
"It's not working." AJ said.  
Billie grabbed the coin in mid air. "Tell them"  
"Why me"  
"Tell us what?" Paige asked.  
"Phoebe you're all hyper about it you tell em." AJ said.  
"Yeah I know you're dieing to." Billie said.  
"I'm the empath"  
"People what is this you're wanting to tell us?" Piper said.  
"They're getting married!" Phoebe said.  
"Really? That's great." Paige said.  
"Yeah." Piper agreed.  
"I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something." AJ said.  
"What"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to unmute my charges. Yow! I wish I didn't do that." AJ said, grabbing his head and orbing out.  
"Here we go again." Billie said. "That happens a lot"  
"So, whose all invited to the wedding?" Piper asked.  
"You guys and Leo"  
AJ orbed back in. "Darryl. Yes I know him." he then orbed out.  
"My parents. I'd say AJ's too, but their dead"  
"Well not his dad. His dad's a Whitelighter." Piper said.  
AJ orbed back in again. "No!" he orbed back out.  
"Wow. He seems busy." Phoebe said.  
"He's like this every month. Luckily it's only a day"  
"Wonder why he doesn't wanna invite Sam." Piper said.  
AJ orbed back in. "I just don▓t. Victor can come┘I guess." he orbed back out.  
"My friend's from college." Billie said.  
"What about Prue?" Paige asked.  
AJ orbed in. "She's definitely invited!" he orbed out.  
"Wow. Does he have to do that so brightly?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah." Billie said, blinking a couple of times.  
AJ orbed back in and collapsed onto the couch. "Phew"  
"My eyes hurt." Paige complained.  
"Oh you'll live." AJ said, smiling.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Got it." AJ orbed out.  
The girls walked down to the door.  
"Glen, what's up?" AJ asked.  
"Paige wanted to see me"  
"Ah. Well come on in. Not really my house but┘" AJ said, moving to the side. Glen walked in and AJ walked behind him. He turned and looked at the door. He waved his hand and the door shut. 


End file.
